Devil Horn Things
by Just Another Tree Hugger
Summary: Kid Flash gives Jinx a tip or two on how to style her hair. Kid Flash/Jinx


My friend has written a few Flinx stories, so I thought I'd try my hand :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I do not own them Sam I Am.**

**

* * *

**

Kid Flash relaxed against the porcelain sink, he twirled one of two black metal bands around his finger at hyper speed. The small breeze from the device was a nice relief from the stuffy bathroom. It was hot and sticky after a fresh shower, the floor was still damp and wet in places and the mirror was all fogged up with humidity. Kid Flash stood up and opened up a window to get some fresh air. The sound of traffic and barking dogs was a somewhat relief from the noise that was on the other side of his bathroom door. Screaming and pounding were erupting from behind the pitiful door, it was like trying to hold back a T-Rex with a tea cup saucer.

"I swear I will hex this door open Flash!" the purple haired sorceress screamed. Kid Flash grinned at this and confidently leaned against the wall between the sink and the door.

"Take down the door and I'll tack it on to your rent." He taunted in a singsong voice.

"I don't pay rent! You let me stay here out of the kindness of your heart and I don't kill you out of the kindness of mine!" Jinx screeched

"Aw, I have a place in Jinxie's heart? You really are turning good!" Kid Flash stated with a smirk.

"I am not good! I'm a terrifying villain! Get that through your thick skull, speedster!" Jinx growled.

"The last time I checked terrifying villains don't room with superheroes."

"I'm only living here, because I get free food and a free place to crash. The moment I'm back on my feet, I'm gonna reestablish the Hive Five and destroy all you spandex clad narks."

"As touching as that sentiment is, I'd like to remind you that I will foil any attempts you make to try and rob banks and such, hence trapping you into a never-ending continuum where you're stuck with this devilishly handsome beast for the rest of your existence." Kid Flash said in one breath.

"You are one seriously deluded ginger." Jinx shook her head. Kid Flash frowned at this and he ran his fingers through his hair self consciously.

"Keep talkin' cotton candy head."

"Okay, this door is going down!"

"Oh, go right ahead sweetie." Kid Flash paused and he was almost positive Jinx's eyes were aglow positively ready to follow through with her threat, and then he casually added, "Who needs a bathroom door anyway? I'd much rather prefer no barrier between us when you decide to enter the shower again." He grinned, he could practically see the horrified look on her face as she powered down.

"Just give em' back!" Jinx whined. Kid Flash was stunned that the pale sorceress had resorted to useless pleading since idle threats and name calling didn't seem to be doing the trick.

"I'll give one back." He offered.

"This isn't negotiable! You stole from me, you thief! Isn't this going against your superhero moral code or something?"

"I'm sorry, but you're odd hairstyle is a crime against all fashion codes. It had to be done." He stated. The two metal bands that held Jinx's hair into it's bull horn position, were currently dancing around Kid Flash's forearms. He was truly sorry the girl was so mad at him, but he really couldn't take it anymore. It was her own fault really. Not two minutes ago, she had exited the shower and was brushing out her hair. He was in fact reminded of a mermaid stretched out on a sea shore minus the fin, sea shell bra and sea shore. Nevertheless, the moment Jinx had gone to end his lovely fantasy with nearly 3 cans of hair spray, he did the most logical thing he could think off. He yelled out a battle cry, sped over, grabbed the metal bands she used to style hair with and locked himself in the bathroom.

"I'm sick of your crap Flash! You think just because I'm here with you, I'm gonna switch sides. And it ain't happenin. First the hair, next you'll be trying to squeeze me into a sequin jumpsuit with a cape!"

"Aw, don't be ridiculous Jinx. I'm not trying to change _you_. Just your hair."

"I don't care if you don't like it, you don't have to be such an ass, I could be loaded with all kinds of insecurities you don't know about. Maybe I'm on the verge of suicide now because I care so much about the opinions of others."

"I might have believed that if you hadn't used such a sarcastic and spiteful tone."

"That's it! I'm done with this place and I'm done with you! I'm leaving! Keep the damn bands I don't care!" Jinx screamed and Kid Flash became mortified as he heard the sound of her retreating stomps. He quickly unlocked the door and became a blur as he raced out into the middle of a living room where he expected to see a fuming sorceress, but instead there was nothing. He could only puzzle for a moment before Jinx screamed and tackled him to the floor. She straddled his waist and pinned his wrists to the ground.

"You silly superheroes will fall for even the worst acting. Morals and guilt are what hold you back, you know?" Jinx informed him then she looked around the area, "Now where are they?"

"You gonna frisk me?" he asked with an eyebrow raised and a goofy smile on his face.

"More like hex you," Jinx said her crackling fingers tightened around his wrists.

"Man, I bet you were just the playground bully weren't you? This is almost as bad as an Indian burn." Kid Flash mocked. He let out a girlish yelp of pain when the tiny pinch turned into a full blown burning sensation. His pale skin felt raw and tender like he had accidentally touched a hot stove for a moment. "You just hexed me!" he said with a hurt look on his face. More emotionally hurt than physically.

"Don't be such a baby." Jinx said with her lips moved to one side as she tried looking around him for the black metal bands.

"Ya know, I always figured you as dominating and wanting be on top, but I never figured you as the type to just throw yourself at me." Kid Flash grinned, Jinx frowned.

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Most of the time."

"You're such a man-child."

"You need to lighten up."

"Yeah? Well you need to darken up."

"Eh, I think I'm tan enough. I mean any darker and it would totally clash with the hair." Kid Flash said.

"I'm sure you have a specific skin tone to match with your hair, it's a metrosexual thing, I get that. But understand that some of us have less girly things to do with our hair." Jinx held out a hand for the bands.

"Ouch. I'm wounded." Kid Flash said pointing to his chest, "Right here, right in the pride."

"Didn't you sacrifice that when you picked a yellow costume with little red lightening bolts as your daily uniform?" Jinx asked.

"You love it!"

"As a matter of fact villains do love it. It makes you an easier target."

"Mmm, did you discuss that at your last evil doer staff meeting at the docks? Did The Joker bring those cookies he makes with the lil clown faces? Those are so good they just melt in your- OW!" Kid Flash was abruptly cut off by Jinx hexing him once more.

"You HAVE been following me!" Jinx said.

"So I can stop any attempts you might make at hooliganism. We've already been over this Jinx darling."

"You are the most infuriating person I have ever lived with! And I lived with the Hive Five!" Jinx stated, "They left pastries in the shower, they used my toothbrush to clean the grill, they tried to fix a toilet with a bungee cord!"

Kid Flash chuckled, "Idiots. You don't use a bungee cord to fix a toilet. You use duct tape."

"Do you want me to hex you again?"

"Not particularly."

"Fork over the hair bands." Jinx said.

"Are these hair implements _really_ worth harassing me over?"

"Yes!"

"Then you can have them." Kid Flash pulled them out of seemingly nowhere and handed them to Jinx. The villainess looked them over suspiciously.

"Too easy… what's your glitch?" she asked.

"No glitch. If they're that important to you, then go ahead and take them. I mean, I'm entitled to my opinion but I shouldn't enforce my way of thinking on you. So go ahead and style it like you normally would."

"Thank you." Jinx said in a victorious tone. And she just might well have made it to the bathroom with her can of hairspray and styled it normally. She might well have styled it that way just to annoy the red haired hero. She might well have if the speedster hadn't casually added:

"Besides, I think the pigtails make you look more innocent and cute anyway."

Jinx froze mid-step, grinding her teeth together. Kid Flash smirked as he heard the crack from the tightening of her knuckles.

"I. Am. Not. Cute." Jinx stressed her pink eyes aglow in anger, "Or _innocent_."

"Yeah, yeah face it Jinx, you're like 3 feet tall, you have purple hair and pigtails. You're about as intimidating as a 12 year old. Personally I think you look a little older and a little more mature when your hair is down…" Kid Flash shrugged nonchalantly, "But you don't care about my opinion anyway, so… go ahead."

Jinx stomped her foot, "You're just trying to use reverse psychology on me! To try and get me to do what you want! And they're not pigtails!"

"Oh? What do you call them then?" Kid Flash probed.

"... devil...horn... things..." Jinx stuttered.

"Ah yes, pink devil horn things. Very menacing." Kid Flash nodded.

"You're an asshole." said Jinx and she slammed the door to her room behind her. Kid Flash grinned and turned on a grizzly alien movie on the Sci-Fi channel.

Just as the brave hero was about to cut off the head of a slimy alien, Jinx reemerged from her room. The devil horn things were not intact but she had not completely succumbed to Kid Flash's desires to have her hair completely down. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail and she didn't look happy about it. She banged around the kitchen, slamming the refrigerator door shut after finding a yogurt. She sat down on the opposite side of the couch and grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"If you say one thing about my hair, good or bad, I will cut off all of yours and donate it to Carrot Top. Got it?" Jinx said.

"Got it." Kid Flash nodded.

**10 minutes later...**

An angry sorceress pounded ferociously on the bathroom door. Kid Flash rested on the other side, a box of pink hair dye in his hands.

* * *

**A/N: So I had originally thought Jinx's hair was purple, but my friend harassed me after she read that and said, "HER HAIR IS NEON PINK! FIX IT!" So, I edited it. Now stop bitching at me Shanny!**


End file.
